The 'Show'
by idkgirl27
Summary: Kenny knows he's a pervert and maybe even a creep for watching his friends make out, but how could he not take take, at least a little, peak when they did? His friends were all hot and if they wanted to get it on in front of him, well then, Kenny wasn't gonna object. Buttman Style Creek


Kenny had just met up with his friends. They had made it a point to get lockers right next to each other so that they could hang out even more.

Kenny arrived to see Cartman and Butters making out and Stan and Kyle standing to the side. Kenny stood next to Kyle, who was disgusted by Cartma's PDA.

Kyle was disgusted by two guys making out, he was just disgusted with the brunette in general.

Kenny looked over at Cartman and Butters. Even though they were both seniors in high school, they both had extremely different body types. Cartman had grown into a very tall and large man, while Butters had remained petite and would forever look like a little boy.

Though he was sure that Butters was enjoying the make out it did look as if he was being crushed.

Kyle made a gagging motion, "I don't know how Butters does it. I wouldn't touch Cartman with a ten-foot pole."

Cartman stretched out his arm, giving Kyle the middle finger and attempted to insult the red-head. Before he could say anything Butters smashed his lips against Cartman's mouth, he then took the insulting hand ad placed it back on his small waist. This, of course, took Cartman's mind off of Kyle and back on his boyfriend.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "At least someone can shut him up.'

Stan tried looking away from the PDA but his eyes always came back to it, "Oh, leave them alone Kyle."

Kenny found himself watching the make out closely. He was paying special attention to the little blonde and had rested his eyes on his ass. Butters was stick-thin and, as a result, had a very small butt. However, Kenny still found it cute.

Cartman opened his eyes and took notice of Kenny taking notice of his boyfriend. He pulled his lips away and narrowed his eyes at Kenny, "I'm warning you, Kenny, if you take one more look at Butters' ass I'm gonna kick your ass, understood?"

Kyle chimed in, "If you don't want an audience then don't put on a show. Really, stop it. You're fucking disgusting."

Kenny didn't bother to answer, he just looked over at thewall. Cartman had punched him out before for looking at Butters the wrong way and Kenny was in no mood to be receiving bruises today.

Now tat Kenny was out of the way Cartman turned his hatred on Kyle, "You know, I'm getting really fucking tired of your bitching, you dumbass, cock-sucking, jew-bitch." Cartman turned back to continue making out with his boyfriend.

To his surprise, Butters pushed him away and crossed his arms over his chest, "I t-told you before that I d-don't appreciate your l-language, Eric. Now I ain't gonna... gonna k-kiss you no more. I ain't even gonna d-do that th-thing we do every Friday night."

Cartman wasn't worried, until he remembered that today was Friday, "I'm sorry babe. I was just defending your honor, that's all. But if you really don't want me talking like that then I'll tone it down for you. I love you."

Butters looked at Cartman's pleading eyes. He decided to forgive him partly because it was easier than arguing. But mainly because Butters found that making out with his boyfriend was fun. Butters uncrossed his arms and went back into his boyfriend's embrace.

Kenny was curious, "What do you guys do every Friday night?"

His question went unanswered as Cartman and Butters continued their PDA. Kenny remembered Cartman's threat and looked over at Kyle's ass.

Kyle was small for his age too, not as small as Butters though. However, Kyle had a big ass.

Stan saw, out of the corner of his eyes, Kenny checking out Kyle.

The raven-haired boy grabbed Kyle by the waist and pulled him away from Kenny, "Just because you can't look at Butters doesn't mean that you can look at my boyfriend!"

Kyle turned his body and faced his boyfriend, "Stan Marsh, are you _jealous_?"

Stan blushed, "No, of course not. Why would I be? I'm just defend your honor, like how Cartman was doing for Butters. Why should I be jealous?"

The red-head wrapped his arms over Stan's shoulder, "Well, you shouldn't be. I got a type. Black hair, blue eyes, really fucking sexy..."

Kenny tried joining the conversation, "I'm also really fucking sexy! I can dye my hair and wear contacts!"

His words fell on deaf ears as Stan and Kyle also began making out.

Kenny sighed and leaned against the lockers. He was happy that his friends had found love with one another but this left him as the fifth wheel, **_Oh well, at least I can enjoy the show..._**

The 'show' only lasted a few moments. When the school bell rang both couples went off in different directions leaving Kenny alone.

Kenny was about to go to class when he saw Craig and Tweek.

Craig was holding the blonde's hand and dragging him along, "Come on, Tweek. I just need to get something out of my locker."

Tweek looked around nervously, "But Craig... I'm gonna be late! Agh!"

Craig turned to face Tweek. He placed one hand on Tweek's waist and used the other to pull his face closer to his own, "Shh, babe. Let me help you relax."

Tweek twitched a bit but when his boyfriend's lips met his he melted into Craig's embrace.

**_Interesting... _**Kenny decided to stick around and watch.

As Craig's and Tweek's make out became more passionate, Kenny decided to give his input, "Dude, that's hot. Now Craig, if you could just give Tweek's ass a little squeeze..."

Craig flipped Kenny off but then used his hand to not only squeeze Tweek's ass but to also give it a nice, little spank.

Tweek gasped and Craig pulled him in closer.

Though Tweek was much taller and thinner than Butters and Kyle, he also had a great ass.

Kenny smiled to himself, **_At least Craig listens to me..._**


End file.
